


sleeping arrangments

by orphan_account



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:16:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short everyone is hanging out etc i posted this months ago on my tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleeping arrangments

After tons of beer and finishing off a entire box of disgustingly cheap wine it is safe to say that everyone in the Duke’s home is quite drunk. Everyone has retreated to find a padded surface to sleep while Beatrice and Ben attempt to clean the house up which really just consists of stumbling around in the kitchen and missing the trashcan when attempting to throw cans in. Once Bea realizes this is something that cannot be done in her current state of inebriation she retreats to her room leaving Ben to fend for himself in the pursuit for a sleeping place. Ben passes Pedro, who is truly being an all around great guy, toughing it out on the couch. He looks into each room finding Claudio sprawled out on Leo’s bed and Ursula, Balthazar and Meg snuggled into the Auntie’s king size. Plodding upstairs, ready to grovel to Bea, he finds her brushing her teeth in the shared bathroom. “Bea, all the beds are full, couches too. Do you have some pillows I can use to set up camp on the floor?” In a moment of tipsy pity, Bea attempts to speak through a mouth full of toothpaste “it’s okay you can just share with me”. 

Soon Bea and Ben realized fitting two grown people into a single sized bed was going to be a challenge. Ben’s gangly body isn’t providing much help to the situation, elbows and wrists not finding a place that isn’t straight in Beatrice’s ribcage. After the tossing and turning, Ben finds himself being the one who is still lying awake. He feels her steady hot breath on his neck and is overcome with the idea that this is where his life is. The girl that weeks ago “couldn’t stand him” is voluntarily spending hours of her life in close proximity to him. He absent mindedly wonders if this is something that could happen on a regular basis but quickly shakes the weird thought out of his head. This is just the most convenient arrangement. If I hadn't had the card clean up duty I’d just be sleeping with Claudio and his hand on my face. Deep down Ben thanked Meg for throwing a fit and tossing her poker hand in the air that gave him the ten minutes of searching for the 8 of hearts under the china cabinet. These thoughts left as rapidly as they came, leaving Ben with his dreams of swirling through the Doctor Who opening sequence. Doo wee ooooooooo

Beatrice wakes up with little recollection of why in all that is mighty that Benedick Hobbes’s arm is entangled around her and why would her head be on his chest and more importantly why is Benedick Hobbes in her tiny bed. She doesn’t particularly feel like moving however, it’s nice. He’s surprisingly soft considering he’s looks like he’s made purely of bone. The sun streaming in and hitting her directly in the eyes say otherwise and so does the clanging of Meg downstairs in the kitchen. The last thing Beatrice wants is Meg to see her in the action of flagrant…cuddling? whatever this is with Benedick. Prying herself out of the vine that is Ben’s arm she begins to poke him in the face. “Dickface, wake up. Dickface, we are going to make pancakes.” His groggy groan is one of the sweetest things Beatrice has heard, not that she’ll ever admit it, and the incoherent ramblings that follow leave her sincerely questioning her assertions that this sleeping arrangement was something that can be forgotten.


End file.
